


Peace Offerings

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Divorce, Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol receives a gift from her mother-in-law.





	Peace Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Abby stabs the fruit cake with a fork. She spears a green chunk which she examines a moment before flicking it from her fork. 

“Did she spit in this?” She asks, spearing and flicking chunks from the cake. “I imagine Harge’s mother would rather use poison.”

Carol watches her pile accumulate into the ashtray. Fruit cake is hardly a peace offering, especially when the giver happens to be a frustrated mother-in-law. Her son divorcing harms her public standing. 

Divorce is giving up. Divorce is harming their daughter, though Rindy understands their explanations. 

“I never did like fruit cake.” 

“Probably spit.”


End file.
